Rex Van de Kamp
| Last= | Gast= | Name=Rex van de Kamp | Status=verstorben | Familie=Bree Hodge (Ehefrau) Andrew Van de Kamp (Sohn) Danielle Katz (Tochter) Leo Katz (Schwiegersohn) Benjamin Katz (Enkelsohn) Sam Allen (Sohn) Alex Cominis (Schwiegersohn) Phyllis Van de Kamp (Mutter) Henry Mason (Schwiegervater) Eleanor Mason (Schwiegermutter) | Beruf=Arzt }} Rex (1952 bis 2005) war der Ehemann von Bree und der Vater von Danielle und Andrew Van de Kamp. Er wäre auch der Großvater von Benjamin, doch hat er ihn nie kennen gelernt. Vergangenheit Rex Van De Kamp lernte auf einem Treffen der Republikaner die junge Bree Mason kennen, in die er sich sofort verliebte.(Ertappt) Als die beiden eines Abends gemeinsam auf der Straße saßen und eine Flasche Apfelwein tranken, hielt Rex um Brees Hand an und versprach ihr sie für den Rest seines Lebens zu lieben. Bree sagte "ja" und die beiden heirateten, obwohl Bree zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verlobt war und ihr Vater Rex nicht leiden konnte.(Unter der Oberfläche) Auf dem College wurden die beiden schnell als das Traumpaar bekannt und jeder war, laut Bree, eifersüchtig auf die beiden.(Die nackte Wahrheit) Bald darauf wurde Bree schwanger und die beiden bekamen einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Andrew. Als wenig Zeit später ihre Tochter Danielle folgte, entschieden sich die beiden dazu, ein Haus in der Wisteria Lane zu kaufen, um ein Leben in der Vorstadt von Fairview zu beginnen.(Erinnerungen) Während eines Essens mit den Scavos kam es eines Tages zu einem kleinem Streit zwischen Rex und Bree, infolgedessen Rex ihr vorschlug sich auch um einen Verdienst zu bemühen. Bree nahm seine Ratschlag an und begann wegen ihrer oft gelobten Gerichte damit ein Kochbuch zu schreiben, das mehr als nur Rezepte enthalten sollte. So sollte es auch Werte und Traditionen vermitteln. Als Rex davon erfuhr machte er sich lustig über sie und vertrieb ihr den Gedanken wieder. Enttäuscht warf Bree ihr Manuskript in den Müll.(Der beste Handwerker aller Zeiten) Allerdings begann sich Bree laut Rex im Laufe der Jahre zu verändern. Immer mehr wurde sie zu einer Perfektionistin, die keinerlei Gefühlsregungen zeigen wollte.(Schmutzige Wäsche) Staffel 1 Durch den Tod von Mary Alice Young wurde Rex wachgerüttelt und gestand Bree beim Abendessen in einem Restaurant, dass er die Scheidung wolle, da er es nicht mehr ertragen könne, in ihrer perfekten Welt zu leben. Bree wollte diese Thematik nicht weiter vertiefen und brachte Rex einen Salat, in dem auch Zwiebeln waren, auf die Rex allergisch reagierte und daraufhin ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste. Dort sprach Rex seine Frau noch einmal auf die Scheidung an, aber wie immer reagierte Bree überhaupt nicht darauf, sondern versuchte nach wie vor den Anschein zu erwecken, alles sei perfekt.(Schmutzige Wäsche) Die folgenden Nächte verbrachte Rex auf der Couch, bis Bree eines Morgens zu ihm kam und ihn an sein Eheversprechen erinnerte. Sie schaffte es damit Rex davon zu überzeugen die Scheidung zu verschieben und einen Eheberater aufzusuchen.(Unter der Oberfläche) Bei dem Psychologen Dr. Goldfine machte Rex klar, dass er die emotionale Kälte von Bree nicht mehr länger ertragen könne, da sie nie in der Lage sei, auch nur ansatzweise Trauer oder Wut zu zeigen, sondern einfach immer nur perfekt sei. Dr. Goldfine gab ihm zwar recht, dass Bree sich eine Fassade aufgebaut hatte, aber schaffte es auch Rex einzugestehen, dass er nie "danke" dafür gesagt hatte, dass sein Haus immer sauber, die Betten immer gemacht und das Essen immer auf dem Tisch stand.(Unter der Oberfläche) Rex verlangte bald darauf Einzelstunden bei Dr. Goldfine, da er mit ihm seine sexuellen Probleme alleine besprechen wollte. Allerdings musste Rex auch die Besuche bei Dr. Goldfine geheim halten und wurde von Bree dazu überredet, ausreden dafür zu finden. Bei einem Abendessen mit den Nachbarn, erzählte Rex jedoch Carlos Solis, dass die beiden Eheprobleme haben und professionelle Hilfe aufsuchen. Um sich zu rächen erzählte Bree daraufhin, dass Rex weint, sobald er ejakuliert hat. Daraufhin packte Rex seine Sachen und zog in ein Motel.(Die nackte Wahrheit) Bald darauf begann Rex jedoch seine Kinder zu vermissen und begann damit, sie zur Schule zu fahren. Eines Abends rief er sogar Bree an und bat sie um ein gemeinsames Essen, da er nicht alleine sein wollte.(Eindringlinge) Allerdings musste Bree bald darauf bei Dr. Goldfine erfahren, dass Rex mit ihrem Sex unzufrieden war und mehr daraus machen wollte. Also versuchte Bree Initiative zu zeigen und besuchte ihn, nur in Unterwäsche unter ihrem Mantel, in seinem Motel. Rex gefiel sichtlich Brees Idee, aber fühlte sich wieder von ihr enttäuscht, als sie beim Vorspiel ein Sandwich wegräumte, das Flecken machen könnte. Danach merkte Bree jedoch auch, dass Rex sie nicht wegen ihr zurückwies, sondern weil er etwas wollte, das er nicht von ihr verlangen konnte.(Schlachtfelder) Wenig später begann Rex das erste mal mit Danielle und Andrew über die Eheprobleme zu reden. Er versuchte ihnen gemeinsam mit Bree klar zu machen, dass was auch immer passieren würde, sie ihre Kinder immernoch lieben würden. Als Andrew daraufhin jedoch nur fragte, ob er bei Rex wohnen dürfe und es Danielle sichtlich egal war, merkte Rex, wie sehr die Antworten ihrer Kinder sie verletzt hatte. Rex kaufte daraufhin den beiden ein Auto, unter der Bedingung, dass sie bei Bree wohnen bleiben würden. Auch als Andrew ihn noch einmal darauf ansprach, lehnte es Rex ab, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen. Erst als Andrew angetrunken Juanita Solis überfuhr, rückte die Familie wieder zusammen, um das schreckliche Verbrechen geheim zu halten.(Gewinner unf Verlierer) Es verärgerte zwar auch Rex zutiefst, dass Andrew keinerlei Schuldgefühle wegen seiner Tat hatte, aber im Gegensatz zu Bree wollte er ihn nicht durch Strafen dazu zwingen, welche zu empfinden.(Schuldig) Dennoch traf sich Rex weiterhin mit Maisy Gibbons, einer Hausfrau, die sich ihren Erwerb durch Prostitution sicherstellte. Von Maisy konnte Rex alles verlangen, wovor er bei Bree Angst hatte danach zu fragen. So praktizierte er mit Maisy wiederholt sadomasochistischen Sex, da er Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, sexuell dominiert zu werden. Ihr gestand er auch, dass er Bree immer noch lieben würde. Bei einem ihrer Treffen erlitt Rex jedoch einen Herzinfarkt und musste ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. Dadurch erfuhr auch Bree von seiner Affäre und war so wütend auf ihn, dass sie sofort am nächsten Tag zu einem Scheidungsanwalt ging, um Rex alles zu nehmen, was ihm lieb war.(Versteckspiele) Dennoch pflegte Bree ihn wieder auf Wunsch ihrer Kinder wieder gesund und nahm ihm dazu auch wieder bei sich im Haus auf. Dabei machte Rex ihr klar, dass er sehr dankbar dafür sei und es einen Weg für die beiden geben würde, ihre Probleme zu bereinigen. Aus Trotz und heraus begann sich Bree daraufhin mit ihrem Apotheker George Williams zu treffen, der auch die Herzmedikamente für Rex lieferte.(Die große Suche) Zudem heuerte Bree einen Anwalt an, der Rex alles nehmen sollte, was nur irgend möglich war. Auch Rex versuchte daraufhin Bree alles zu nehmen, aber versuchte ihr auch wiederholt klar zu machen, dass Bree nur ein Wort sagen bräuchte und er würde seinen Anwalt feuern. Bree entgegnete daraufhin, dass sie sich rächen wolle. Daraufhin ging Rex und George und sagte ihm, dass er nicht erwünscht sei.(Ertappt) Im laufe der Zeit schaffte es Bree jedoch, aus ihrer Liebe heraus den Verrat von Rex zu ignorieren und wieder nach vorne zu schauen. So schaffte es Bree auch Rex davon zu überzeugen, ihr sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Obwohl Bree zunächst nicht gerade von den Neigungen ihres Mannes begeistert war, probierte sie mit ihm den Sex aus, den er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte.(Liebe liegt in der Luft) Als bald darauf Maisy Gibbons inhaftiert wurde und dabei bekannt wurde, wer alles zu ihren Kunden gehört hatte, fühlte sich Rex noch beschämter, als er sowieso schon war.(Das kleine schwarze Buch) Bald darauf begann Rex zu merken, wie unwürdig Andrew seine Mutter behandelte. Daraufhin stellte er sich auf die Seite von Bree und ließ Andrew in ein Camp für schwererziehbare Jugendliche bringen, was Bree ihm sehr hoch anrechnete.(Helden) Als jedoch Bree erfuhr, dass Andrew homosexuell ist und ihn deswegen zurückholte, war Rex im Gegensatz zu Bree der Ansicht, man solle ihn mit seiner Neigung leben lassen.(Mutterglück) Eifersüchtig musste Rex jedoch weiterhin mit ansehen, wie Bree mit George ausging, obwohl sie immer wieder versicherte, dass sie nur Freunde seien. Gleichzeitig ging es Rex jedoch gesundheitlich immer schlechter. Die Medikamente, die er bekommen hatte, schienen nicht anzuschlagen und so erlitt er einen weiteren Herzinfarkt.(Hals über Kopf) Im Krankenhaus versicherte Bree ihm, dass sie auch diese Probleme gemeinsam bewältigen würden. Als Rex jedoch erfuhr, dass er seit Wochen die falschen Medikamente bekommen hatte und zog daher den Schluss, dass es Bree gewesen sein musste, die ihn vergiftet hatte. Dabei erlitt er einen weiteren Herzinfarkt, den er nicht überlebt. Mit letzter Kraft schrieb er auf einen Zettel: „Bree ich verstehe es – Ich vergebe dir“. Rex Van De Kamp starbt im Alter von 43 Jahren und in dem Glauben, dass seine Frau ihn umbringen wollte, ohne zu Wissen, dass es in Wirklichkeit der Apotheker George war, der seine Medikamente austauscht hatte.(Alles ist wunderbar) Nach seinem Tod Nach der Beerdigung von Rex, die dank seiner Mutter Phyllis nicht ganz einfach verläuft, wurde Rex von den Behörden wieder ausgegraben, um herauszufinden, weswegen er gestorben ist. Nachdem diese Frage medizinisch geklärt worden war, sollte er wieder in sein Grab. Da aber Bree von seiner Notiz erfahren hatte, ließ sie ihn ein anderes Grab für unbekannte Leute verfrachten, da sie nicht eine Ewigkeit neben jemanden verbringen wollte, der sie für einen Mörder hält. Sie warf sogar ihren Ehering zu ihm in das Grab.(Showtime) Im laufe der Zeit schien Bree ihn jedoch zu vermissen, da er gewaltiges Loch hinterlassen hatte.(Die imaginäre Freundin) Man konnte sie sogar einmal dabei beobachten, wie sie einem Bild von Rex einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.(Nur ein Kuss) Weitere Auftritte von Rex Zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel ist Rex noch einmal in seinem Sarg zu sehen, in dem er beerdigt wird.(Das Leben geht weiter) Am Ende der zweiten Staffel bekommt man Rex noch einige Male in Rückblenden zu sehen, als die Van De Kamps 1994 voller glücklicher Erwartungen in die Wisteria Lane zogen.(Erinnerungen) In der Episode 3x16 übernimmt Rex die Rolle des Erzählers und löst damit Mary Alice Young in ihrer Funktion ab. Dabei lässt die Frauen ein wenig in den Hintergrund treten und konzentriert er sich vor allem auf die Männer: Carlos Solis, Tom Scavo, Mike Delfino, Orson Hodge und Ian Hainsworth. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kommentiert er auch etwas unschlüssig die Wahl von Bree Orson (den er als Clown bezeichnet) als neuen Ehemann gewählt zu haben. Rex muss jedoch eingestehen, dass Orson das "Van Da Kamp"-Lächeln habe mit dem man den Eindruck erwecken würde, alles sei perfekt. Zudem sagt er, dass er seine Kinder immernoch lieben und vermissen würde.([[Männer sind Schweine) Zudem sollte erwähnt werden, dass auf seinem Grabstein sein Name zu lesen ist, was den Schluss zulassen würde, dass Bree ihm zu vergeben gelehrnt haben könnte und ihn wieder zu seinem alten Platz bringen ließ.([[Männer sind Schweine) Mit dem Tod von Eli Scruggs wurden die Frauen der Wisteria Lane an ihre Begegnungen mit dem Handwerker erinnert. So dachte auch Bree daran wie er bei einer Konversation zwischen Bree und Rex über ihr Kochbuch anwesend war und ebenfalls Jahre später nach der Beerdigung von Rex ihr ein wenig Trost schenkte.(Der beste Handwerker aller Zeiten) Zitate *George: "Es war nett mit ihnen zu reden, Dr. Van De Kamp." Rex: "Ich bitte sie, sie gehen mit meiner Frau aus - nennen sie mich Rex!" *Rex (zu Bree): "Wenn du meine Mutter wärst, dann würd ich auch mit kiffen anfangen!" Trivia *Für seine Rolle als Rex gewann Steven Culp zwei mal den Screen Actors Guild Award in der Kategorie "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series". *Seit seinem Tod kehrte Steven Culp für seine Rolle als Rex in den Episoden "Das Leben geht weiter", "Erinnerungen Teil I und II", "Männer sind Schweine", sowie "Der beste Handwerker aller Zeiten" zurück. Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere